


Pink and Green

by little_lost_panda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda





	Pink and Green

"Why are you pink?" Eyebrow raised, Ryan leaned against the door frame. Blushing, although it was difficult to see under the paint, Gavin squawked out a barely audible response, Michael and backfire being the only two discernible words. Chuckling Ryan knelt next to his boyfriend, inspecting the paint splattered brit. Pouting, Gavin attempted to pull away, to be stopped by Ryan tightening his grip on Gavin’s face. "Stop being a baby Gav, its just paint." Ryan muttered, rubbing his thumb against a particularly thick splotch.

“Ryan!” spluttering, Gavin ducked down, hiding his face against his boyfriend’s chest.

Dropping a kiss atop his head Ryan smirked. “He got you good.” Squirming, Gavin whined, clinging to Ryan’s jacket, as if attempting to be absorbed into him and disappear. Shaking his head, Ryan leaned down and whispered softly to Gavin, “I prefer green anyways.”


End file.
